L'Aventurier des mers
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [UA 18ème siècle] Dans les chaudes mers des Caraïbes vogue un navire redouté de tous, l'Ether. C'est tout autant son équipage que son capitaine que l'on craint. Et pourtant, les troupes menées par Bragg, commandant de Fort Swithun, ne peuvent se résoudre à les laisser écumer les mers sans rien faire.


_Bonsoir ~_

 _Ecrire cet OS fut un peu plus long que je ne le pensais. Mais bon, ça m'a fait du bien donc bon ! Un petit univers alternatif qui me taquine l'esprit depuis déjà plusieurs mois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tous cas, je m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur ce petit blabla, vous avez mieux à lire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un rayon de lumière se prélassait sur le sol glacé de la cellule tandis que dans l'un des recoins de la minuscule pièce, le prisonnier attendait. Du regard, il suivait les fêlures des pierres moussues qui l'entouraient. Un air frais passait par la petite fenêtre découpée dans la roche, sifflant et caressant sa joue. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient entre ses doigts se déversaient parfois soudainement en un seul nuage. Et quelques fois, le temps qu'une seconde atteigne le sol et il avait pris dix ans.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des pas se mirent à sonner Ils se faufilaient dans toutes les pierres, y résonnant constamment et s'emparant de son esprit. Il n'était que ce son. Dur, régulier. Dans chaque pas il entend ses os craquer. Dans chaque pas il entend l'horloge de l'éternité rythmer son requiem. Dans chaque pas il sentait la botte du destin lui faire plier l'échine à grand coup dans son dos.

Trois soldats s'arrêtèrent au niveau de sa cellule. Vêtus d'un uniforme rouge orné d'une longue bande argentée partant de leur épaule droite et rejoignant leur flanc gauche, ils étaient rigides et serraient leur fusil de toutes leurs forces. Un quatrième soldat, armé uniquement d'un pistolet et d'un trousseau de clés, se présenta et s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

\- C'est l'heure bande de raclures. Tenez-vous tranquille et avancez en file indienne.

Il passa devant chacune les trois autres cellules, qu'il ouvrit les unes après les autres. Un soldat se plaça devant la porte à chaque fois et des hommes émergèrent de l'ombre. Ses hommes. Empoissés de ténèbres, dégoulinant de la pourriture qui stagnait dans ce fort, à peine illuminés par les quelques rayons qui se faufilaient dans le couloir. Certains boitaient. D'autres crachaient leurs dents. Quelques-uns enfin gémissaient de douleur en couvrant leurs plaies encroûtées et recouvertes de pus. C'était ses hommes. Et lui ? Lui, dans quel état il était ? Combien de temps les avait-on abandonné ici ? Combien de temps les avait-on laissé moisir dans les ténèbres ?

L'officier vint se placer devant lui et fit tourner les clés autour de son index. Un sourire mesquin illuminait son visage.

\- Prêt pour le défilé ? Vous savez, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne sortiriez même pas. Mais les ordres sont les ordres !

Il mit du temps à réagir. Peut-être. En tous cas, il finit par se lever et par rejoindre l'officier dans la lumière puis ses camarades dans l'ombre. Et on les fit avancer. Ils marchèrent dans l'ombre, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises, tournant encore et encore. Les couloirs dans lesquels ils avançaient étaient à peine éclairés et on montait, puis descendait, puis tournait pour descendait à nouveau. Mais ils suivaient, hagards, n'osant rien dire. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il restait silencieux. Tout en avançant, il restait silencieux. Il suivait l'officier dans ce dédale de couloirs et de portes tout en errant dans le labyrinthe de sa mémoire. Le prisonnier se laissait porter dans ses souvenirs. Les pierres finement taillées de ces couloirs poisseux se dilatèrent et se couvrirent d'aspérité alors que ses hommes se multipliaient et sortaient des torches. A chaque tournant, ils se concertaient pendant une dizaine de minute. La grotte était immense, ils n'en avaient jamais vu de pareille ! Les tunnels succédaient aux tunnels et les trous aux cul-de-sacs.

\- Captain' Camille ? Z'êtes sûr que c'est bien par là ? Ça fait djà bien cinq heures qu'on se traîne dans cette grotte et toujours aucun signe du reste de l'équipage du _Lagon d'Or_.

Des approbations s'élevèrent. Plus ils s'enfonçaient en profondeur dans cette grotte et plus ils perdaient confiance et courage. Le capitaine de l' _Ether_ sourit. D'un geste de la main, il fit taire ses hommes et leur désigna le reflet d'un feu sur une des parois rocheuses. Ils avancèrent en silence. Il n'y avait que deux pirates pour garder le trésor. Une véritable caverne d'Ali-Baba se trouvait là, des coffres remplis d'or à ras bord scintillaient entre les statues de prières plaquées d'argent et les tenues constellées de rubis et d'émeraudes brillantes. Ainsi, leurs prisonniers n'avaient pas menti. Il désigna les deux gardes d'un mouvement de la tête Se faufilant entre les ombres, ils assommèrent leurs rivaux, les ligotèrent et s'emparèrent des coffres. Et ils se remirent à suivre les couloirs labyrinthiques, chargés de richesse. Les torches se succédèrent les unes aux autres et, après plusieurs heures, ils sortirent. La baie était dévorée par une brume épaisse où chaque forme prenait une dimension terrifiante. Un grondement retentit au loin, faisant trembler les pirates. Le vent qui soufflait semblait porter jusqu'à eux un long gémissement. Brillant çà et là dans la brume, des points de lumières se fracturaient et explosaient en courants dorés et argentés. Un nouveau rugissement déchira la brume alors que des soldats espagnols se précipitaient sur eux le sabre au clair, enveloppés d'armures de brouillard évanescent.

L'officier arrêta Camille juste devant une porte. Il jeta un regard rapide aux autres prisonniers puis enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Le déclic ramena Camille à la réalité. La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, déversant une intense lumière sur le visage des pirates qui réagirent en criant.

\- Oh, pardon, vous auriez préféré qu'on fasse ça plus en douceur peut-être ? Allez, avancez, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Poussé par les fusils, ils sortirent les uns après les autres, se couvrant les yeux comme ils le pouvaient. Camille s'habitua plus vite à la lumière, sa cellule ayant été moins plongée dans l'obscurité. Ainsi plongé dans une sorte de semi-pénombre, il avait pu voir l'état de ses hommes se dégrader, les plaies infectées s'agrandir, les dos se voûter, les éclats dans les yeux disparaître. Mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il pouvait pleinement constater l'ampleur du désastre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils n'étaient pas menottés. Ce n'était que la contrainte des fusils qui les faisait tenir debout. Ils n'étaient que des lambeaux. Lambeaux de corps, lambeaux d'âmes, lambeaux de vie.

Le ciel était clair, dépourvu de tout nuage. Il s'étalait paresseusement tout autour du soleil, énorme pendentif d'or rayonnant qui laissait glisser ses rayons sur la mer lointaine. Par delà les murs de la forteresse où se tenaient des dizaines de silhouettes humaines, une petite bande de mer se dévoilait, brillante et calme. L'horizon dansait doucement, flou qu'il était, entre ce ciel et cette mer. A chaque respiration qu'il prenait, Camille voyait le paysage plus clairement. A chaque respiration, la mer laissait apparaître quelques centimètres de plus pour côtoyer le ciel. Elle se couvrit peu à peu de perles et de diamant à mesure que le vent soufflait plus fort, le soleil rayonnait plus et le ciel s'écartait pour la laisser respirer. Peu à peu, cette mer fut tout ce qu'il vit. Les murailles qui l'en séparaient lui semblaient n'être qu'une frontière qu'un saut effacerait, les hommes des fourmis, les armes des brins d'herbes. Et derrière la forteresse, s'élançant dans la mer, la ville n'était qu'une étoffe de soie marbrée. Un saut. La liberté, et entre ses bras la vie, n'attendait qu'un simple saut. Un saut et les escadres de mouettes qui tournoyaient dans les cieux, riant sous les nuages et effleurant le soleil, viendraient le saisir pour le lancer dans ses bras. Elles l'attendaient, juste là, perchées sur ces ridicules murailles de pierre. Pensaient-ils vraiment que cela l'arrêterait ? Et soudain elles se dispersèrent. Chacune de leur côté, elles s'envolèrent. Le bruit des cloches de la ville les poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoignent l'horizon et s'y fondent. Prenant le vent avec eux, des bateaux quittaient le port à ce son, glissant sur la mer. Glissant loin de lui.

Son regard se reporta sur la cour. Elle lui semblait si petite d'ici. A peine une cour pour les enfants. Au centre de cette court, on installait dix balançoires. Dix balançoires à une seule corde. Les ouvriers se hâtaient de finir sous le regard du soleil des soldats de plomb.

Au loin, un bateau coulait, ses voiles fumant alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans l'océan. Son regard se perdit dans cette tempête noire qui rugissait au loin. Les nuages couvraient tout le ciel comme un plafond d'encre, rendant la mer déchaînée encore plus terrifiante. Le navire retomba dans le creux de la vague en envoyant d'énormes gerbes d'eau de partout. Camille adorait voir la mer ainsi. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait naviguer, coupant à travers vagues et orages. A chaque lame d'eau qu'il fendait, il sentait tout son coeur sauter avec son navire. Il entendait les cris de joie et les rires de ses hommes qui fêtaient leur victoire de la matinée. Toute une flottille qu'ils avaient pillé ! Six navires, tous remplis d'hommes, d'or de verreries ! Six navires qui n'avaient pas pris plus d'une heure ! Six carcasses au fond de l'océan jusqu'à à la fin des temps et six mois de festivités sur l'île de leur choix pour eux ! Une fois qu'ils auraient mis pied à terre, quel bonheur ce serait !

Il jeta un regard plein d'allégresse en arrière. La mer était pour eux, rien que pour eux ! Les ténèbres brumeuses faisaient danser leurs filaments entre les murailles aquatiques qui se dressaient et s'écroulaient devant leur passage s'affalant en dunes d'écume et surgissant aussi bien du ciel que des abysses. Déchirant alors cette toile d'ombres, un éclair vint frôler le navire, arrachant un cri de surprise aux pirates. De nouvelles vagues s'élevèrent, portant des murmures du fond des mers. Et à nouveau un éclair fragmenta le ciel et la mer, arrachant à la nuit l'ombre d'un fantôme. Camille plissa les yeux sous la pluie, mais l'ombre spectrale avait déjà disparu dans le passé avec les murmures des mots. Mais les cris de joie de son équipage s'était tus. Tous attendaient qu'un nouvel éclair vienne dissiper l'angoisse.

Mais il tardait, grondant dans les nuages et reflétant sa lueur bleuâtre dans l'eau. Et les rubans et les voiles gracieux des ténèbres se métamorphosaient en griffes et en fouet, les sirènes d'Anderson en sirènes d'Homère. Une lame d'eau traversa le pont avec violence, jetant face contre terre deux hommes et en projetant un autre dans la mer. Quelques pistolets furent rechargés, quelques sabres tirés, quelques regards jetés.

Et soudain il frappa. Rugissant dans les cieux, bondissant dans les airs, déchirant temps et lieux, s'attardant sur chaque vague, brillant entre chaque goutte d'eau, se scindant à chaque cri, surgissant des abysses, enveloppé d'une armure de lumière verdâtre. Il sauta depuis le flanc une vague, s'envolant quelques secondes vers la foudre qui calcina instantanément le drapeau qui battait à son mât, et s'abattit presque à côté d'eux dans une cacophonie des enfers. Durant un instant, seule la tempête continua de rugir. Les pirates de l' _Ether_ s'étaient immobilisés, regardant fixement le navire grouillant de formes évanescentes qui était apparu depuis les ténèbres. Les avait-il poursuivi depuis Fort Swithun ? Ou bien les cherchait-il depuis plus longtemps encore ? Sans drapeau, balançant au gré des vagues et disparaissant par moment dans la robe de l'obscurité, il était difficile d'identifier le navire.

Mais il ne fit aucun doute qu'ils venaient pour eux quand le premier coup de canon tonna et déchira la voile principale en même temps que la foudre le ciel. Aussitôt la stupeur se dissipa, remplacée par la frayeur. Les pirates se bousculèrent, s'organisant de leur mieux, courant dans tous les sens. Quand un second coup retentit, passa bien au-dessus d'eux, ils s'arrêtèrent et virent qu'en face, le navire ennemi ne grouillait pas de spectres mais bien d'hommes. A nouveau, un boulet de canon vint déchirer le voile nocturne, filant au ras du pont, déchirant la rambarde comme un fétu du paille et emportant trois hommes dans mer en furie dans un tourbillon d'échardes et de sang, dans un maelström de chaos. Alors que les cris des membres de l'équipage précipités dans la mer disparaissaient entre les coups de tonnerre et les grondements des vagues, une quatrième gueule s'ouvrit sur le flanc du navire et projeta un boulet qui vint exploser le gouvernail, projetant Camille à sur la bois. Le roulement des vagues rendait les tirs hautement imprécis mais cependant pas moins dangereux. Mais leurs poursuivants ne semblaient pas vouloir faire durer les tirs de canon, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, comme cherchant à aborder l' _Ether._ Se relevant, Camille entendit, malgré ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient et sa tête qui tournait, une voix retentir dans le rugissement de la tempête.

« - Feu !

\- A couvert ! »

Il avait réagi aussitôt et, à son ordre, ses hommes se jetèrent face sur le pont au moment même où une salve de fusil arrosait le navire, arrachant une oreille aux plus lents, explosant dans le bois ou se perdant dans le lointain. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine le choc se produisait. Le chaos se répandait alors comme un incendie. Les soldats vêtus de rouge se déversaient sur le point en fureur, empalant ceux qu'ils pouvaient, lançant des sacs de poudre auxquels ils mettaient le feu, déchaînant un enfer d'acier et de plomb. Camille sauta dans la mêlée, un pistolet à la main gauche et sa rapière dans la droite. Un cadavre s'écrasa juste devant lui, la mâchoire pulvérisée par un coup de feu. Au coeur même de cette tempête déjà violente, l' _Ether_ était devenu le centre d'une tourmente où les cris résonnaient de partout et où les duels s'enchaînaient inlassablement de tous les côtés en semant le chaos : on échangeait des coups puis changeait de partenaire, la danse mortifère prenait de la vitesse, sur le sol s'affalaient les morts et les blessés, des ombres surgissaient des soldats en furie, la fumée envahissait les poumons, les flammes tournoyaient et dévoraient morts et vivants, cris et ténèbres, déchirant le navire en deux. Camille se rue sur deux soldats qui s'apprêtaient à achever un de ses lieutenants. D'un coup de coude au menton il envoya le premier sur le sol et, relevant son avant-bras, tira, envoyant une balle dans l'épaule de l'autre, l'envoyant dans les flammes sous le choc. Relevant le pirate, il mit son pistolet à sa ceinture et, frappant vivement de sa rapière, déchira la gorge d'un homme qui le chargeait, puis essaya de se repérer dans le chaos ambiant. Pris par surprise, son équipage se défendait avec ardeur tant bien que mal, mais la situation tournait en leur défaveur à mesure qu'ils perdaient leur avantage numérique.

De l'autre coté du pont, il repéra une grosse grappe de ses hommes se battant contre un adversaire acculé. D'après les mouvements qui agitaient le groupe, il comprit qu'il leur opposait une résistance acharnée. Le cercle se brisa et l'homme apparut sur la droite, marchant sur la rambarde du navire, au bord du vide, maniant son épée d'une main et s'accrochant aux cordages de l'autre. Il siffla tout en esquivant un nouveau coup de couteau et juste après il reçut du renfort, incarné par une volée de balles qui faucha les pirates. Vêtu non de rouge mais d'un veston noir et d'une chemise bordeaux, ses cheveux à l'air libre et non coiffé d'un tricorne, il était aussi élégant dans chacun de ses duels, parant et esquivant jusqu'à pouvoir abattre son adversaire d'un seul coup.

Soudainement, un mur de flammes se dressa au centre de l' _Ether_ , isolant les combattants. Les quelques pirates du côté des assaillants furent massacrés et on massacra les quelques soldats du côté des défenseurs. Il y eut un moment de répit. Mais la pluie battante éteignant peu à peu le feu et tous savaient que ce n'était qu'un bref instant arraché au chaos, et que bientôt le maelström de mort et de violence se déchaînerait à nouveau. Camille en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et observer l'homme plus en détail. D'après ce qu'il voyait et entendait, il avait affaire à Bragg, commandant de Fort Swithun. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient l'entourer d'un voile de légèreté et il avait l'air d'avoir été blessé à la jambe. Le nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Il regarda ce qu'il restait de ses hommes. Il compta deux fois pour être bien sûr puis soupira. Ils n'étaient plus que trente. C'étaient plus de soixante-dix hommes qui avaient donc péri lors du premier temps de l'assaut. Et ils étaient désormais deux fois moins nombreux que leurs assaillants. Et il comptait les blessés. A moins qu'ils ne parviennent à les faire se rendre ou battre en retraite juste après la reprise du combat, c'en était fini d'eux. Finissant de reprendre son souffle, il jeta de nouveau un regard à Bragg. Il croisa celui du commandant, qui le fixait attentivement, ses yeux brillants calmement. Un éclair ouvrit le ciel en deux et vint se fracasser contre une vague. C'était un fou. Poursuivre un navire de nuit et par un tel temps ne pouvait être que de la folie. Un cordage rompit, faisant tanguer le bateau et envoyant quelques hommes à la mer. Et comme si les dieux se lassaient de l'attente, une lame d'eau vint éteindre le mur de flammes et l'espoir de l' _Ether._ Et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Camille s'élança de nouveau parmi les troupes adverses, mais cette fois-ci avec l'objectif en tête de tuer Bragg. Évoluant sur le pont à toute vitesse, il élimina un soldat en quelques passes, le balançant par dessus bord rejoindre les armées de cadavres qui pourrissaient dans les fonds océaniques. Un officier se mit sur son chemin, le défiant avec un sabre. Il para le premier coup et esquiva le second tout en avançant, cherchant une ouverture dans la défense adverse qui se concrétisa sous la forme d'un cadavre qui fit trébucher son opposant, lui permettant de le transpercer et de le faire s'écrouler. Bragg se trouvait juste en face. Il chargea, dansant tel une ombre entre les soldats qui tentaient de l'arrêter, laissant sur son sillage une tempête de giclées de gouttes de sang. Le commandant de Fort Swithun tenait une épée et un pistolet : il se jeta sur lui dans une furie totale, écartant les soldats juste grâce à l'aura de terreur qu'il dégageait.

Utilisant sa rapière agressivement il fendit d'attaquer sur la gauche puis pirouetta pour frapper le front de Bragg, qui para le coup sans un effort, et il rompit le contact en sautant en arrière, esquivant la contre-attaque de quelques centimètres, puis feintant une attaque à la cuisse il atteint son épaule, puis se précipitant sur la droite il fit glisser sa rapière le long du flanc du Bragg, puis les épées se retrouvèrent encore l'une contre l'autre, puis il balafra son front d'un coup vif, puis continua encore et encore sa danse mortelle. Les épées se retrouvèrent, encore et encore et à nouveau, l'une glissant sur l'autre et l'autre arrêtant l'une. Bragg cherchait vainement à riposter, ne pouvant que grogner et souffrir les coups qui le mutilaient peu à peu. Sentant un nouveau coup venir, il ploya le genou et dévia la rapière en pointant son épée vers le bras de Camille avant de se relever et de percuter le capitaine de _l'Ether_ de toute sa force, le déséquilibrant suffisamment pour que la pointe de sa lame vienne caresser la joue de son adversaire. S'éloignant un peu pour respirer, chacun put constater le tournant que prenait le combat. Au coeur même de la tourmente, il y eut un instant de calme. Camille avait une éraflure tandis que le flanc de Bragg était rouge et poisseux, sa cuisse gauche percée et son bras droit tout sanguinolent. A cela s'ajoutaient les autres blessures causées par la rapière de Camille. _Il est gaucher,_ remarqua mentalement Camille. Il ne se laissait pas duper par l'épée qui pendouillait au bout de sa main droite. Levant alors son bras, il profita de cet instant de repos pour foncer droit vers la gorge dénudée de son ennemi, qui ne dut la vie qu'aux vagues qui firent tanguer l' _Ether_ , faisant passer Camille derrière lui. Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt et dirigea son pistolet vers le visage de son adversaire pour découvrir que lui aussi avait son pistolet en main et pointé sur lui. Ils tirèrent en même temps : un énorme nuage de fumée blanche se forma. Camille entendit un corps tomber sourdement sur le pont. Alors, soulagé, il put contempler les dégâts.

Son duel l'avait emmené sur le gaillard d'avant. Sur le pont, les cadavres étaient plus nombreux que les vivants. Neuf hommes de son équipage étaient prostrés face au sol, désarmés et un fusil pointant dans leur dos. Une vingtaine de fusil, la baïonnette brillant, dépassait des lambeaux de fumée qui restaient. Mais il l'avait tué. Ses armes gisaient sur le sol. Un rictus amer vint illuminer son visage. Peut-être mourrait-il aujourd'hui. Peut-être son histoire finirait-elle ici, dans un maelström de sang et de mort. Mais ici naîtrait sa légende. Partout on raconterait son histoire, comment il avait échappé à tous ses adversaire, pillé, tué et vécu. Comment son dernier adversaire avait été tué en tentant de le capturer, comment il l'avait vaincu avant d'être abattu par des soldats. On remplirait des tomes avec les noms de ses adversaires, et chacun ajouterait à sa gloire. La nuit l'emporterait dans un brouillard de foudre, de pluie et de gloire. Il rit.

Soudainement, accroché aux cordages qui pendaient, Bragg se laissa tomber en face de Camille, les yeux toujours aussi calmes, et le désarma d'un coup de poing avant de le précipiter sur le sol d'un autre, la tête pendant au-dessus de la mer toujours déchaînée. A son tour, il sourit, attrapa le fusil qu'on lui lançait et assomma Camille d'un coup de crosse. Les ténèbres le menottèrent il sombra.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La corde de chanvre se glissa autour de son cou sans douceur. Le bourreau serra bien fort puis lui tapota l'épaule en riant. Le soleil tapait sur son crâne et sa peau le grattait. Une mouette cria, passant au-dessus des condamnés. Camille tenta de trouva une position plus confortable mais, quoi qu'il fasse, la corde l'étranglait un peu plus. Les surveillant depuis le haut des murailles, d'autres mouettes criaient. L'idée que leurs cadavres ne seraient pas dévorés par les corbeaux rassura quelque peu Camille. Puis il se rappela des corps qui pendaient dans les cages qui bordaient l'entrée de Fort Swithun. La mer était loin désormais. Les vagues qui lui semblaient immenses n'étaient rien face à ce qui l'en séparait. Un coup de vent apporta des odeurs. C'était jour de marché. Ainsi, derrière ces remparts qui défiaient les dieux l'on vivait encore ? Il déglutit. L'Aventure était finie. On passa la corde au cou du dernier prisonnier, un homme de soixante-dix ans borgne et édentée, le visage couvert de ses combats. Et de ses horreurs. Etait-ce vraiment si injuste que de mourir pendu en vue de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Sans doute pas. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que les vents de la liberté qui si longtemps avaient soufflé dans leurs voiles avaient décidé cette nuit là de s'offrir aux hommes de Fort Swithun et venait maintenant les narguer. Il l'entendait presque se dire déçue et s'attarder en face de lui. Avait-il eu le choix ? Il lui jurait que non. Ses yeux verts pomme fouilleraient son âme, puis sa main suivrait la cicatrice sur sa joue avant de le quitter sans regarder en arrière. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le choix de fuir. Mais il avait eu le choix de tuer.

Et à nouveau, un souffle marin vint envelopper les corps tremblants des pirates, se glissant sous leurs habits déchirés et les marquant de ses caresses glaciales. Ce vent marin qui les avait si longtemps accompagné, n'était-ce que pour aiguiser sur leurs exactions sa faux pour lorsqu'elle reviendrait enfin à eux, vêtu de sa longue robe noire dans le silence le plus religieux ? Le regard de Camille, tranquillisé par le dépit, avait été promené sur ses compagnon, eux qui avaient été compagnons dans la vie et témoins dans la mort ? On les avait installé sur une estrade juste assez haute pour qu'ils puissent voir, en tournant la tête, un bras indolent de la mer étinceler à l'horizon. Sous eux, les soldats s'affairaient, discutaient, plaisantaient, riaient. Cette masse de manteaux rouges faisait comme une mer de sang. Une cloche sonna et les hommes se rangèrent soudainement sous leurs yeux.

On pouvait lire dans leur yeux une sorte de peur. En-dessous, on chuchotait maintenant. Pouvait-ce être vrai ? Etait-ce enfin de la peur qu'on décelait dans les profonds yeux du capitaine de l' _Ether_? Etait-ce bien lui, ce ver tortillant tout habillé de gris déjà dans les bras de la mort, l'homme qui avait terrifié les eaux, pillé des centaines de bateaux, tué des milliers de marins, arraché des miliards de cris, lui qui allait mourir la langue bleue et les yeux globuleux ? Oui. C'était lui. Ou plutôt, ce n'était plus que lui. Il avait été dépossédé de son aura, de tout pouvoir, de tout avenir. Ne l'avait-on pas confondu avec un de ses affreux diablotins ? Non, c'était bien lui qui trônait aux portes de l'oubli. Une nouvelle fois, la cloche sonna et une vague de panique s'empara des pirates. Ils étaient agités par des soubresauts, des pleurs, des exclamations, on jurait n'être que navigateur, n'avoir jamais tué, avoir été forcé : et ils étaient moqués par le silence des hommes et le rire des mouettes. Enfin, le silence fut total. Les pleurs furent étouffés par la terreur, les suppliques par la détresse, les gémissements par la résignation. Le commandant Bragg était monté sur les remparts, surveillant comme un dieu la cérémonie. Il fut acclamé par la garnison, qu'il calma d'un simple signe de la main. Il semblait fatigué. Il était encore couvert de bandages et s'appuyait sur un fusil. _Il est calme_ , remarqua Camille. _Calme et froid._ Ses cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules et son dos étaient agités par le vent. Il jeta un regard aux pirates. Seul Camille baissa le regard.

Une cloche sonna. Il donna le signal. Un officier vint fendre les rangs et sortit une feuille de papier.

« Au nom de sa majesté royale et pour les crimes effectués dans les eaux impériales contre ses sujets, j'ai nommé abordage de navires civils, militaires et marchands, pillage des îles de la Havane, de l'archipel des Merveilles, meurtre, perturbation de l'ordre public et prise de Fort Vieille Tour, les membres de l'équipage de l' _Ether_ sont condamnés à être pendus par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le susnommé Camille Leichester, capitaine de l' _Ether_ , verra son cadavre écartelé et ses membres empalés dans les îles de l'Empire en avertissement aux autres pirates. »

Camille déglutit. Aucun des soldats n'osait le regarder. Il tourna son regard vers Bragg. Le commandant le contempla longuement, le défiant. Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux. Même lorsque les pas du bourreau se firent pressant et l'atmosphère lourde, quand le silence devint écrasant et terrifiant, quand le bruit du levier détona dans l'air, quand les trappes s'ouvrirent, quand les corps furent précipités les uns après les autres, quand les gorges furent prises, quand les poumons se vidèrent sous le choc, quand il jura avant de sentir la vie le quitter, quand les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui, quand elle vint prendre sa main et embrasser son front.

Toujours, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, il se regardèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les ténèbres étaient chaudes. Il se remémorait toute sa vie, la voyait dans le noir. Il sentit la pression de la main de sa mère, sentit toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé le jour de son premier voyage en mer. Sentit la corde se glisser autour de son cou. Se sentit mourir.

Et pourtant il ouvrit les yeux. Il était installé dans une chambre souterraine, dans un lit rudimentaire mais confortable, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Un instant il crut être revenu en enfance. Puis il sentit les blessures sur son corps. Non, c'était bien la réalité. Mais il n'était pas mort. Un homme, assis à un bureau, répondait à une lettre. L'entendant bouger, ce dernier se retourna. C'était lui.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Que faisait-il là ?

« Votre voix devrait revenir bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. Une fois la surprise passée – et la haine – sans doute pourrez-vous me répondre. »

Lui, Bragg, en face de lui ?

« - Je fais quoi là ?

\- Bonne question. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous êtes encore en vie. Sans doute vous souvenez-vous que vos membres devaient être dispersés entre les îles de l'Empire. Vous serez heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Une légère touche d'ironie vint ponctuer la fin de sa phrase. Il ne portait pas son uniforme de quand il les avait abordé. Ses bandages avaient disparu et il semblait n'avoir aucune séquelle à part une jambe qui boitait.

« Vous êtes en vie car c'était mon objectif. J'ai demandé à sa gracieuse majesté votre pardon. Elle me l'a accordé »

Camille leva un sourcil, étonné. Comment se faisait-il qu'un simple commandant ait pu obtenir le pardon de la reine pour un pirate, surtout pour lui ?

« - Vous ne comprenez sans doute pas. Sans doute n'avez-vous aucune idée de la situation ici. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour défendre les positions britanniques contre les pirates et les espagnols. Les navires marchands sont pillés par vos semblables et les forts tombent les uns après les autres face à la marine espagnole.

\- Vous avez qu'à demander des renforts.

\- Ce serait volontiers que sa majesté royale nous enverrait des hommes supplémentaires, mais les différentes guerres dans lesquelles l'Empire est engagé en ce moment l'empêchent de le faire. Par conséquent, la situation est difficilement tenable. »

Camille voyait où il voulait en venir. Mais c'était un non catégorique pour lui.

« - Si vous promettez de remettre une faible part de vos gains à la couronne et n'attaquez plus les sujets de l'Empire, alors vous serez libre de voguer à nouveau. Bien que nous ne puissions pas le faire de manière tout à fait officielle, vous vous verrez aussi offrir un navire et des hommes pour vous accompagner.

\- C'est non. Je ne deviendrai pas un corsaire de la reine. »

Le visage de Bragg se renfrogna. Il serra plus fort dans sa main la lettre qu'il tenait. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait et se rapprocha de Camille, qui recula dans son lit.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de votre vie sire Camille. Il s'agit avant tout de liberté. De votre liberté. »

Camille voulut l'interrompre, Bragg l'en empêcha.

« - Laissez-moi finir. J'ai cru comprendre que la liberté était assez chère à vos yeux. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas choisi la piraterie dans un seul but de rébellion. Après tout, s'il n'y avait eu ce malheureux incident dans votre jeunesse, vous et votre famille seriez probablement de ceux que je défends. Je sais bien qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de votre mère – va, suis le vent, fuis le feu, brûle la nuit, refuse la suie ! – et vous aimiez si fort votre mère étant jeune. C'est d'ailleurs aussi grâce à elle que vous devez votre vie. Sa majesté aimait dame Gwendynn. Parce que c'était elle, et parce que c'était moi, la reine sauva son nom, et moi son fils. Il ne s'agissait que d'être libre. Que vous importe d'être libre avec le sceau de la reine quand vous avez été libre avec le seau de la honte ? Ce que je tiens là est la lettre officielle qui vous permettra de voguer. Malheureusement, beaucoup vous croient mort. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucune peine à comprendre pourquoi il était impossible de ne pas vous condamner aux yeux de tous. Vous ne pourrez donc plus voguer sous le nom de votre père. Ce serait… dangereux. La population serait sans doute ravie de vous écarteler avant de jeter votre cadavre dans du purin. Si vous prenez le nom de votre mère, le condamné à mort qui remplacé votre corps lors de l'écartèlement devrait faire illusion.

\- Et si je vous tue tout de suite ? Après tout, on a bien vu qui de nous deux était le plus fort.

\- Ah, cela ? Oui, sans doute cela vaudrait-il si nous étions à armes égales. Or j'ai une dague, un pistolet et, accessoirement, une garnison toute entière. »

Camille grogna. De fait, il était bien tenté d'accepter. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement changer d'avis comme ça.

« Vous savez qu'un équipage ça met du temps à se recruter ? Vous avez tué tous mes hommes. »

Bragg soupira et retira la bague qui ornait sa main droite. Elle était faite d'argent et surmontée d'une pierre mauve.

« Ecoutez Camille. Je suis patient. Je ne suis pas, comme vous avez pu le constater, un idiot ni un novice. Je connais quelque peu les réalités de la mer. Je tiens cette bague d'un héritage familial. Ce n'est qu'une babiole, elle ne valait rien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle vaut la vie de tous ceux qui ont été massacrés dans le pillage de la Vieille Tour. Ne m'accusez pas de meurtre, vous seriez ridicule. Chaque seconde que je passe en votre présence me donne plus envie de jeter cette lettre au feu et vous avec. Composer un équipage prend du temps, oui. Mais si vous êtes si pressé, vous pouvez décider de mourir et d'abandonner votre liberté dès maintenant. Croyez-moi, cela me facilitera la tâche. Je vous donne donc cette chance d'obtenir votre liberté. Libre à vous de la saisir ou non. »

Et il lança la lettre dans le feu. Camille la regarda brûler sans bouger. Il contempla les yeux de Bragg. Deux soleils noirs y brillaient.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les cloches de Fort Swithun sonnèrent les premières lueurs du matin, ne réveillant que les feignants pouvant se permettre de dormir après le lever du soleil. Le port était déjà bien vivant et partout on parlait encore de l'exécution de l'équipage de l' _Ether,_ bien que cela fit déjà une semaine. La population n'avait pas été invité. Certains supposaient que c'était pour éviter de répéter le cas de Fort Anne. En tous cas, les suppositions allaient bon train. Un navire s'apprêtait à partir. C'était un beau bâtiment, appelé _Daeira_. Un doux vent marin soufflait. Les membres de l'équipage finirent d'embarquer les denrées pour le voyage.

« C'bon capitaine Gwendynn. On y va ? »

Ses deux yeux verts pomme se tournèrent vers l'horizon couché lascivement sur la mer. Il acquiesça. Dans sa poche, il tenait la lettre.


End file.
